greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Xalmor Windrunner
When the Civil War in Quel'thalas began, a monastery for the priests of Mnesthes was brutally attacked by Lightists. Xalmor Windrunner was the only survivor. Vowing to avenge his fellows' death, he donned the plate of warriors, but never lost his faith. In time he became one of the most powerful of the Viridian Templar; the warrior priests of Mnesthes. He was also one of the top agents of the Benefactors. Born in Blood Xalmor's experience with Lightists began when he was a child. His home was ruthlessly attacked by Lightist extremists, assisted by the highwayman Anandor Darafel. He survived and was taken to a monastery, where he was greeted by Yol'tharion. There he studied under Yol'tharion's father, Yol'tithian, who was one of the oldest of the Benefactors. His quiet life there was shattered many years later when the monastery was sacked and burned along with its inhabitants. Xalmor was the only survivor. The trauma of this tragedy was made only worse when weeks later Xalmor's first and only true love and daughter of Yol'tithian, Yol'theesa, was found raped and beaten to death. Xalmor withdrew, his faith shaken, and buried the trauma. He became head of the Mnesthesian church in Tranquillien, befriending Kariel Winthalus and a young child who attended his church. When Kariel was organizing a Lightist hunt on the Eve of Winter Veil, Xalmor angrily declined the offer to join the group, believing that such a hunt would only end in the slaughter of the group. The next morning, however, Xalmor had changed his opinions and joined the group. His zealotry impressed Kariel. Rumors made their way into the tales of the Benefactors. Some said that on that night he was haunted by the spirit of Yol'tithian, who claimed to be sent by Mnesthes himself. He sent three spirits to haunt Xalmor, to convince him to be active in defending his people. He was shown the traumatic events of his past and the terrible consequences if he did not change. Whatever the reasons, a new Xalmor had emerged. The result was a new Xalmor; driven, zealous, powerful, and borderline sociopathic. He became extremely proficient in the use of both magic and physical combat, and became a member of both the Benefactors and the order of the Viridian Templar. He eventually became a lord within the order. The Great War The Call for Aid As the pagan side in the Civil War began to falter, the Benefactors turned to the outside world for assistance. They sent Xalmor with the now beautiful and powerful Amarian Zeshuwal to Dalaran. However, they were denied assistance by Javali, and they thus turned to Gilneas for assistance. On the way to the capital, Ginchar, they stopped in the beautiful town of Harrowdale, where they met the duo Magyver McGowan and Warren Greystone, using the pseudonyms of Lance Mercury and Neil Patrick Liberace, respectively. Suspicious, Xalmor created an 'incident' with the intent of allowing Amarian to infiltrate the duo and discover if they were truly loyal. However, the incident instead allowed the humans to rescue Amarian, and the two groups united into one to journey to Ginchar. However, introductions were cut short when an extremist group of Lightists attack the town. They banded together and defeated the Extremists, and soon set out to Ginchar. The Extremists did not take the defeat lightly, and attacked the party directly. They were again defeated, and this time one extremist was taken prisoner. Xalmor took pleasure in torturing their prisoner, branding him with pagan symbols. On the night of a lunar eclipse, he had Amarian Zeshuwal seduce Greystone allowing the templar to place a tracking spell on the man unnoticed. The party arrived at the gates of Ginchar only to find it besieged by Sorsbrent. Xalmor and Amarian were escorted by Louis Oudinot and Greg Pasteur to Zanzifos, though Xalmor killed the latter. Xalmor presided over the reunification of the Azure Church. He grew a massive grove to protect Zanzifos, but it proved to be insufficient. He was captured after maiming an invading captain and was slain by a traitorous Oudinot The Second Life Death was not the end for Xalmor. He was given second life and a vision from one Xaxion Drak'eem. Xalmor fled Zanzifos by sea with the Lady Anazar of Dalaran, who guarded the Scroll of Lore, to Zul'Dare. Here, he encountered Ewekapu Marsh, who showed hospitality uncharacteristic of the people of Zul'Dare. After a naval battle between Kul Tiras and Stromgarde Namor Periandrius washed up on shore. After a brief meeting with the man, he departed to Grinwillow with Ewe, leaving Anazar behind. While in Grinwillow, he received a message from the Viridian Prophet, telling him to take control of the Esoteric Order. The Highlord of the Esoteric Order Following the instructions of the Prophet, Xalmor took control of the Esoteric Order. He was surprised when he learned that the families of the Esoteric Order were part troll. When he learned of the betrayal of Donald Redpath he personally led a force to New Barsmouth to reclaim it, sending the rest of the army to raze Middlecreek. Accompanied by Iphis Galmin, he lead his forces to New Barsmouth and was surprised to find Ianthe Marsh encouraging him to ally with the forces of Stromgarde led by Garn. He accepted the Alliance but was forced to delay his attack on the city when the Lightists were ambushed by the forces of Ligdus Galmin. Defeating Galmin he stripped him his Dukeship, appointing Ianthe Duchess of the House Galmin. Before he could resume control of his army he was ambushed by The Eels led by Brutus Armaggon. He engaged Armaggon in battle and was surprised to discover his magicks would be useless against him. Meanwhile, the battle for New Barsmouth begun. Xalmor managed to defeat Armaggon in the fight; at Garn's urging he spared the man's life, maiming him instead. He discovered that his forces had lost the battle for New Barsmouth, and that Iphis Galmin had been captured. Believing that without her love Ianthe would fall apart he ordered a prisoner exchange; Brutus for Iphis. Meanwhile, Xalmor departed into the forest to discover its secrets. The Truth In the forest he found the lost city of Ythan'alai, and was confronted by Dartol Caxagord. He then began to hear the whispers of Xaxion Drak'eem. Drak'eem revealed to him the truth; the one the Benefactors knew as the Prophet was last emperor of the Dark Troll Empire, Men'heva. After the waging war on the Kelani Empire he realized that both civilizations had been destroyed. Vowing revenge, he made a pact with D'vorjakque. Eventually he traveled to the Eastern Kingdoms, founded Karazhan and caused a resurgence of paganism. All this was done with the intent of breaking history to spite the one who had caused the war between the Kelani and the Dark Trolls, the true Prophet; Xaxion Drak'eem With his entire life revealed to be a lie, Xalmor's mind was shattered. For the first time since that Winter Veil long ago, he cried. He eventually pulled himself together and vowed to serve Mnesthes' true will. He decided to create a new group to oppose the lies of Men'heva. Embittered by the fact the such a heretical organization could have the name "The Benefactors", he named this new organization "The Malefactors". Later, the truth of Phorcys was revealed to him and he allied with Namor once more. They were confronted by Duke Elliot, and Xalmor pretended to take Namor and co. as his prisoners. Retrieving the gear of Brutus Armaggon to protect them from Phorcys' omniscience, Xalmor sent Elliot to his death against the forces of Garn as a distraction. He then left with Namor and journeyed to Boralus. The Battle of Boralus In Boralus the two begrudgingly worked together against Phorcys. However, just as they started to put their plan into action the city was subject to a surprise invasion by the Esoteric Order. Xalmor defected from Namor's side to work with them once more, using them for his own ends. He once more met with Caxagord, who got him up to speed on what had been happening in the world. Together they dueled Anazar for the Scroll of Lore. Partway through the battle Phorcys used the Ancient Egg to consume his godhood and to reveal the Truth to all who were within the city. Xalmor revealed the Malefactors, offering Anazar and her people a place within it. He tortured an unprepared Caxagord, who was saved by the betrayal of Kirazar, one of Anazar's Zaramim. Engaging in a final climatic duel, Xalmor and Caxagord accidentally destroyed a good chunk of the keep of Boralus. Caxagord fled with Kirazar, leaving Xalmor victorious. Anazar then joined the ranks of the Malefactors. Conquest of Zul'Dare In the aftermath of the battle, the ranks of the Malefactors swelled considerably. Negotiations with the depowered Phorcys insured their place on the Regency Council formed in the aftermath. Anazar was left in Boralus with the Scroll of Lore. Xalmor ventured to Zul'Dare with Ianthe, Brutus Armaggon, and the rest of the Malefactors. After meeting with a rebellion on Maz'asi, they led an incursion onto the isle proper. Second Fenris Summit Xalmor and the Malefactors attended the Second Fenris Summit. Personality Xalmor is an elven supremist, and looks upon humans with nothing short of disgust. He is a fervent supporter of Mnesthes and will not hesitate to kill and destroy any and all things that support the Light. He is arrogant, clever, and and emotionally detached from most living beings, preferring to find companionship in his faith rather than mortals. However, he can and often does put forth a charming facade. He feels little if any remorse for the victims of his actions. Since being granted second life, he has been extremely driven. He has also found that being in a position of leadership suits him quite well. Abilities Xalmor is a master of the magicks of Mnesthes. His favorite ability is Viridian Lightning. He can redirect the energies of life; outside of Zanzifos he used the life energies of entire fields to create a grove of trees. He also knows tracking spells, such as the one he put on Warren Greystone. In combat, he uses his magic to make himself impossibly fast and strong. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Elves Category:Deceased (at current point in game)